Chilidogs
by xStormfire5159x
Summary: Tails helps Sonic make his famous chilidogs, but has no idea for what Sonic truly has in store for him. BEFORE ANYBODY SAYS ANYTHING: Nothing Sonic does or says reflects the real Sonic's or my own opinions. Thank you. Parody of Infamous "Cupcakes" by Srgt. Sprinkles. I do not take credit for the idea thank you :I


It was a bright morning. A cool, crisp breeze swept through the blue sky, a few clouds floating slowly overhead as the burning sun shown ever-so brightly, radiating warmth for the life down below. Some of this life included Knothole Village and its citizens. Inside Knothole rest a small building, a workshop. A familiar, two-tailed, yellow fox tinkered on a plane he liked to call the X Tornado, resting his back against a flat scooter to easily get in and out. Usually a Walrus named Rotor would help the younger Kitsune, but he'd gone missing a month or so ago without warning. Sonic, a world-wide popular hero who took residence in the small town alongside his girlfriend, Princess Sally Acorn, had searched nearly forever for him to no avail. Sonic told his friends he'd searched nearly everywhere. Tails tried his best to try and ignore it, but he still felt lonely in the workshop. The opening of a door snapped Tails from his thoughts. He scooted out from under the plane, setting aside a wrench. He grabbed a somewhat dirty cloth from a tool box and wiped some grease off his fuzzy forehead with it... this however only spread the grease through his fur. The only reason he'd done so was because he'd seen Rotor do so a few times. Tails turned his head to get a better view of who had opened the door.

"Hello Tails." It was none other than the princess herself, Sally. She smiled and held out her arms, Tails quickly flying over to her by spinning his twin tails like a propeller. He landed on her gently, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a squeeze.

"Hi Aunt Sally. Any word on Amy?" The chipmunk suddenly looked dismayed at the sound of that name. She looked down, grief welling in her crystal, blue eyes. "Sorry for askin'..."

The chipmunk sighed, "No Tails. You're just curious. I'd want to know how things are going too. I wish we could just find our friends... I-I just know Robotnik has _something_ to do with this whole thing," she paused, taking a deep breath as she tried not to tear up, "He just has to."

"I know we will. Was there a reason you came to visit me?" Tails didn't want to sound rude, but clearly she hadn't come to tell him how the search was going if she got surprised and sad like that.

"Yes Tails. I haven't seen Sonic all day. I don't even believe he's come out of his home either. Can you please check on him for me?"

"Sally, you're his girlfriend," Tails giggled, "Why don't **you** check on him?"

The princess replied only with a sigh. She looked down and over, kicking at the ground with one foot, holding her hands behind her back. "Well... ya see... Me and Sonic have gotten in a bit of an argument and... I don't want to say anything to him quite yet... or see him for that matter. So I was hoping that maybe... you could..."

Tails cut her short by laughing. "Alright princess." He gave her a hug. "I'll check on him." He spun his tails around, lifting into the air.

"Oh thank you Tails. You truly are a good kid." She giggled at him, waving goodbye as he flew through the door. Flying. It had always been something he loved to do. Feeling the cool, fall breeze brush through his thick fur as his tails created that soft humming as they propelled him through the air. A true feeling a freedom no doubt. He finally arrived at his buddy's house, landing at the door. He gave it a firm knock, waiting a moment. He knocked again, frowning. After a while, there still hadn't been any sort of answer. He reached out and gripped the golden knob, turning it and pushing the door open. The lights weren't off, but the room hadn't been so very bright either. It was very dim, only light enough to where he could see a little.

"Sonic..?" Suddenly, the lights switched on, blinding Tails a moment. He blinked a few times, his eyes getting used to the light. Once he regained vision, he could see a blue figure standing in front of him, its face mere inches away from his. He yelped and jumped back a little, distancing himself and the person. Quickly, he realized it was Sonic. Excited, Tails jumped around smiling. "You scared me, Sonic!"

"Did I? Sorry bud." Sonic giggled shyly. Tails tilted his head an confusion. Odd. Sonic didn't usually react that way. Tails shrugged, shaking it off.

"You did. And it's okay, you're just a scary guy!"

"Aw, really?"

Tails giggled, "No. You're a cool guy!" The two preformed their "secret" handshake, laughing.

Sonic sighed. "So, what brings ya here bud?"

Tails thought for just a second. "Oh yeah, Sally wanted me to check up on you. She was worried."

"Worried? I knew she couldn't stay mad for long. Anyways, I'm fine... kinda at least." Tails suddenly got worried.

"Kinda?"

"Yeah. I WAS gonna make chilidogs for everyone, but I ran out of the "special ingredient" Chuck showed me and... I can't make em' without it." Sonic sighed, snapping his fingers after a moment. "I got it!" he grinned, grabbing Tails. "You can help me get some. Think about it Tails, I'll be letting you in on a family secret... like a big brother would!" Both of the fox's tails began to wag with excitement.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!"

"Good!" Sonic suddenly extended his arm, showing Tails a freshly made chilidog. Tails just looked up at him with unamusement and curiosity.

"I thought we were making chilidogs."

Sonic smiled. "We are. I made this one for you before you got here."

Tails sighed in relief, suddenly gasping. He shot Sonic a look. "How did you know I was coming here if it wasn't you who invited me over?"

Sonic shrugged. "Just a hunch. You are my bro after all, right? C'mon, just take it. It's getting cold."

Tails sighed, smiling. He grabbed it from his hands. "You're a crazy guy, Sonic." he took a big bite out of the end, purring with pleasure from how delicious it tasted. Suddenly, he felt a little whoozy as sleepiness fell over him. He opened his mouth, only to be filled with nausea. He looked at Sonic, only to see his vision be directed to the floor which rushed up to meet him. Then everything became black.

...

Tails regained consciousness. He tried to move, still drowsy, only to realize he'd been held down with leather straps. He blinked a few times, looking in front of him. Sonic jumped to him and smiled an ear-to-ear grin, his eyes widened.

"Oh good, you're finally up."

"Sonic..." Tails grumbled a little, still somewhat tired, "I can't move..."

"Duh, I strapped you down!"

Tails opened his eyes a little more, shaking his head. He tried to pull his hands away, only to find himself unable to move any limb away from the wooden plank of wood his body rest on. The only part of himself he could move were his large ears and his two tails.

"Why would you do that...? I thought I was helping you make chilidogs!"

Sonic smiled. "Don't worry buddy, you are. Like I said, you're helping me get the special ingredient I need."

"Special... Ingredient... What special ingredient?"

Sonic trilled a little, his ears twitching happily. "You!"

Tails' eyes widened suddenly. He burst into laughter, his ears lying flat against his head. "You really got me Sonic!" all the blue hedgehog could do was tilt his head, giving Tails at confused look. "Making me think you were gonna turn me into a chilidog? Priceless! This is the best prank yet! You should've saved it for Ant though, but wait 'till he hears about it! You're the best, you win Sonic."

Sonic smiled, blushing. "D'aww, thanks buddy. But I don't really know what you're talking about." Tails' face became more serious, his ears still laying flat.

"Sonic, this isn't funny."

"Well, then why were you laughing?" before the fox could give and answer, Sonic reached over and pulled a metal, rusted cart over to where he could see. A dark, stained cloth covered the contents underneath. Sonic whipped it off, showing Tails a unique set of medical blades, each one shimmering in the dim light of the lamp dangling from the ceiling. Beside the blades rest a medical bag.

Tails started to whimper, hyperventilating at the realization Sonic hadn't been joking. "Sonic, no! You can't do this to me, I'm your best buddy, I'm your brother!"

Sonic smiled. "I know you are, that's what's gonna make this all super fun! I am so happy me and you get to spend your last moments together as pals."

Tails continued his pleas as he tried reasoning with the psychopath. "Sally will wonder where I am! She'll realize I'm gone super fast and come to you! She'll find out!"

"Awe, don't worry Tails. Sally has other friends. And besides, nobody will find out about this. I mean, why do you think everyone else was disappearing? Imagine how long I've been doin' all this."

With that said, the light flashed on, showing the macabre room that the two had been in.

"No..." uttered the horrified child. The room was decorated with the remains of other Mobians. Skulls were scattered across furniture made from bone and pelts sewn together, each one splashed in bright, neon paints that stood out. Each piece of furniture was constructed with bones that had been tied and/or glued together, large cloths made from colorful pelts draped over the bones. Tails made quick note of the centerpiece on one table, which had been three heads... Rory, Sasha, and Snaggle. Each of the children's heads had a large, bloody smile carved into them, each eye removed. They wore scarves made from their own skins. Tails quickly realized that the brown cloth the tablecloth was made from was in fact Rosie's own pelt sewn in with a few other brown pelts. Tails eyes kept darting back and forth across the room, bloodshot and widened, each pupil was as small as a mere pin prick.

His attention was brought to a tap on his chest. He looked to see where the touch came from, only to shriek in terror at the sight of his friend. Sonic wore gloves covering his entire arms, each one sewn from the skin and pelts of other Mobians. Tails even recognized some of them to be that of their friends. Her shoes were even more macabre. He wore stocking-like cloth around his legs which had been made in the same fashion as the gloves. A jaw bone wrapped around the sides and front of his feet, skulls covering his toes. A necklace made of teeth, a few molars and a few fangs, dangled around his neck, clacking against each other as he moved. Large fangs were stabbed through his ears, obviously new and recent as his ears still gushed blood. A few pink quills were attached to each tooth.

"Like it, Tails? I made it all by myself~"

Tears welled in Tails' blue eyes as he bit his lower lips, sobbing. "Sonic, please! I'm sorry if I did something to you! I'm so sorry! Please don't this! Please!" He had a hard time pleading with him as he lungs forced him to breathe, mucus dripping from his black nose.

"You didn't do anything buddy, it's just that you're number came up and well, I don't really make the rules. Sorry, it's just how it is. No turning back now."

Tails sobbed, whimpers escaping his throat as wet tears dripped down his fuzzy white cheeks, soaking the soft fur.

"Aw, don't be so sad buddy. Here... I brought you a friend to cheer you up a little." Sonic reached over and grabbed a skull, presenting it to Tails. It was painted pink and red, however, Tails was almost certain the red wasn't from paint. On the skull Sonic had placed a red headband.

"No.. Is that..."

"Sonikku, please go on a date with me! I love you Sonniku, I'm so kawaii! Marry me! I love you," the blue hedgehog mimicked, "I did a really good job with her last night. It's how I got these stylish earrings! I felt kinda bad really, with how much she loved me n' all, but she was kinda annoying to be honest. Plus, I don't regret what I did at all! Have you ever tasted hedgehog before, Tails? Well, yeah you have because you had some on a chilidog but still! It's SOOO good!"

Tails had no response. He didn't know which was worse... the words he spoke about such a dear, loving friend despite everything she;d done for him or the fact he butchered her without guilt. Tails just lie limp, being held in place by the tight straps, and sobbed helplessly.

"Well," Sonic sighed, "Time to begin."

Setting down Amy's's skull, he reached over to the cart and looked for which tool to use on his victim first. He chose a butcher knife and approached his buddy. He grinned, pulling at one of his tails. His flank was forced outwards to the side, giving Sonic a much better view of his target area. He raised the blade high up into the air, Tails eyes widening, watching helplessly as Sonic brought the knife down onto the base of the Tail. Tails let out a horrified scream of pain, wriggling around. Sonic brought the blade down again but missed, stabbing it into Tails' hip. He pulled it out and growled angrily.

"Stop moving or I'll keep missing!" Sonic brought the blade down again and again, slamming the sharp blade into the mangled flesh that covered the base of his first tail. After a few more swings and screams, Sonic gave up. "Guess I didn't sharpen it, huh?" Sonic sighed and placed the knife back onto the cart. Tails opened his eyes slightly, trying to see through the tears in his eyes. Sonic opened a metal box and closed it, walking to Tails with a hack saw in his hands.

"Why do they call it a hack saw? Hacking is what I do with knives, this doesn't hack. I just don't get it, bud."

Tails whimpered as Sonic positioned the saw above the mess of skin that remained from the last attempt. He grabbed the tip of the tail firmly and used his free hand to saw into the tail, working the saw left to right. Tails nearly threw up from the feeling of jagged, metal teeth sawing into the bone. Finally the bone snapped in half. Sonic separated the tail completely and tossed it over Tails' head onto the cart. The fox whimpered, watching the only thing that made him unique go flying... without him attached that is. Sonic moved over to the other side, pulling the second tail over and repeating. Sonic sawed until the tail was only hanging on by just a small strip of skin.

"Tails, think fast!" Sonic yanked the tail, ripping a strip of skin from the tail all the way to his knee off, the flap of skin dangling off the tail. Blood poured from wound, the air brushing up the exposed muscle, causing it to burn as though somebody through salt into it. Tails tensed up, unable to handle the pain. He blacked out again.

Tails awoke again, his tails and flank still burning. He looked up to see a very grumpy hedgehog removing a large adrenaline needle from his chest. Sonic slammed his foot against the ground and lashed out.

"Didn't anybody teach you any manners!? It's very rude to fall asleep when somebody invites you over! 'Sorry Tails, you're just so boring so I think I'll just take a nap.' Don't you know how excited I got when I told you your number came up!? I was gonna have someone REAL close to me with me as I worked, but like always, you have to so inconsiderate! You know what you're acting like? A big baby! Is that how you want to be remembered as, a big baby!? A little pup!?"

Tails hung his head and sobbed, sniffling, trying to clear his nose. His rear hurt, his thighs were burning, and he felt a massive pain coming from his unharmed leg. He looked back up to see the hedgehog pop something red into his mouth, chewing and grunting. Sonic noticed the stare and blinked, gulping the odd substance down.

"What now?", he asked, "Oh, this? Well, while YOU were taking a nap, I decided to help myself. I got this from your leg. You aren't half bad Tails, here, have some." Before the fox could respond, Sonic forced some of the meat into Tails' mouth. Instantly, the fox spit it back out and gagged, coughing spitting, continuing his crying.

"If you didn't want it you could have just said so." He picked it up and tossed it into his mouth anyways, swallowing. "It's not like you haven't eaten my chilidogs before." Sonic walked over to the cart and gave all of his attention to a can resting on the metal tray. He opened up the lid, revealing hot coals, searing hot nails resting on top. Sonic put on some special heat-prof gloves Rotor invented before his death and picked up the can, walking to Tails' side. He placed it down and picked up a nail positioning it on one of his wrists. Sonic grabbed a hammer and lift it into the air, aiming carefully.

"NO! SONIC NO, NO!"

Sonic brought the hammer down onto the nail, forcing it into Tails' skin. The burning was nearly too much for the fox to bear, screams filling the room. He trashed around, crying. Sonic tried to position another nail, finding it hard to do so as the fox struggled and wriggled around. He grunted angrily, lifting the hammer up high as he prepared to take another swing.

"SONIC! PLEASE STOP, PLEASE STOP PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and set the nail and hammer down. He brought his face in front of Tails' glaring. **Amy** hadn't even cried this much when Sonic used her own headband to strangle her and puncture her throat. He thought a moment, suddenly getting a spark of inspiration. Sonic lie Tails down on his back by re-positioning the plank of wood he rest on. He got another nail and slammed it into his other wrist, hammering it in. Tails screeched as loud as he could, Sonic continuing to hammer nails into his ankles now. Once each limb had one nail in it, he grinned. Sonic walked to the cart and grabbed a massive battery and controlling. He ran copper wires between the nails and battery and winked at Tails, flipping a switch.

Electricity rocketed through Tails' weak body. Tails reacted immediately, seizing up. His pelvis thrust upwards into the air, as high as the straps would allow. His eyes rolled up. He released a blood-curdling, throat shredding screech. Sonic began to dance a little, turning up the juice.

After a few minutes, Sonic turned it off as he started to get bored. Fumes of steam rose from each of Tails' limbs, his yellow fur now a dark pumpkin color, black areas splotched around him. The air around them reeked up burnt flesh. Sonic snapped his fingers, trying to wake the delirious, drooling fox. Tails moaned a little as a reply. Sonic smiled, admiring his own work. He reached to his side and placed his hand in the medical bag, removing a large syringe.

Tails focused on the needle the best he could. Sonic, noticing this, smiled. "This is something to take the pain away." He jabbed the needle into Tails' lower spine, causing him to flinch. "In a few minutes, you won't feel anything below your ribcage. That way, you'll be able to stay awake and watch the harvest."

Tails began to cry again. "S-Sonic...?"

"Yes buddy?"

"I wanna go home..."

"I can see wanting to do that," sonic sighed, "Sometimes I just wanna give it. Say it's over and just go home. But you can't just shrug off responsibilities, Tails."

"Please Sonic... Just let me and Sally help you..."

"Help? I don't need any help."

Tails just lie limp, hanging his head and crying.

Minutes later, the drug finally took effect, numbing the fox. Sonic approached him with a scalpel, grinning. He sliced a horizontal line into Tails' belly, slicing two other lines on each end.

"Looks like I got my "I" on you, Tails," Sonic giggled.

With a gooey, moist sound, Sonic peeled the flaps open, revealing his insides. At the sight of his own organs and having no feeling, Tails breathing began to intensify. Sonic cut a little more inside of the fox and grabbed onto his large intestine, removing it. He sighed, placing it on the cart. He continued reaching inside of Tails, ripping out more and more organs. Tails had already slipped unconscious. Sonic, noticing, hit him with another adrenaline shot. Tails woke up one last time, his heart pounding, blood spurting from the open wound. Sonic towered over him, scalpel in hand.

"Ya know Tails, I'm kinda disappointed. I was hoping you'd last longer. But I guess it's kinda my fault... I should've been slower. Oh well, it was really nice knowing you Tails!"

The blade pierced Tails' neck, sinking into his throat. It worked its way up to his chin. Coming back down, the scalpel circled around his neck. The last thing Tails felt was his skin being cut away from his skull and the metal blade scarping against the fox's sharp teeth.

And he was gone.


End file.
